At the present time there are a great number of products for polishing shoes and other leather goods. Such products include of relatively hard paste polishes, bottles of liquid polish and tubes of cream polish. Because polishing operations generally require the use of an applicator and a buffing device, to varying extents these polishes may be packaged with the same. For example, tubes of cream polish are often packaged with a piece of cloth for application, paste type polishes may be packaged with a sponge applicator and liquid polishes may include an applicator ball at the end of a rod attached to the cap of a bottle.
Such available polishing kits suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, the elements are used individually and not always maintained in association with each other in a single complete package during storage, polishing, and buffing operations. Accordingly, applicators may become associated with the wrong polish color. Finally, it is possible, for existing polishing kits, to easily forget to put all of the components away together.